


Scary, Beautiful

by elbowsinsidethedoor



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post season finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbowsinsidethedoor/pseuds/elbowsinsidethedoor
Summary: Just finished the season and the relationship between Frank and Micro was what kept me watching. I'm fond of both these actors from different roles. They aren't my usual computer nerd/tough guy pairing but I thought I'd dip my toe in for a hundred words.





	Scary, Beautiful

The good bye at Thanksgiving doesn’t last to Christmas. David tracks him to a fifth-floor walk-up in Hoboken. Frank lets him in. The man can’t be coerced and is hardened to pain, but tenderness breaks him wide open.

Frank is quiet, his hard body is relaxed under David. Features peaceful. It's time to grip the condom and gently pull out, but his cock is still firm enough for a last slow thrust to savor.

He loves his wife, he adores his kids, but he believes that Frank needs him as much as they do. As much as David needs him.


End file.
